YEMC 2019
AVROTROS |entries = 40 |debut = all countries |return = none |withdraw = none |disqualified = none |winner = TBA |image = |director = СРБИЈА }} Your European Music Contest 2018 - Summer Edition, often referred to as YEMC 2018 Summer, was the inaugural edition of the Your European Music Contest. The contest was hosted in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. This marked the first time when the contest was hosted in the Netherlands. AVROTROS chose the Johan Cruyff Arena to host the event while Stoyka Petkova, aka Queen, and Maan where selected to be the presenters. 40 countries participated in the first ever edition of YEMC, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the YEMCBU. The winner of the first edition was TBA, scoring TBA points. On the second place, TBA points behind was TBA, which means they scored TBA points. The top 3 was completed by TBA with a score of TBA points. The top 6 was completed by TBA, TBA and TBA. Location :For further information see The Netherlands The Netherlands, also known informally as Holland, is a country in Western Europe with a population of seventeen million. Together with three island territories in the Caribbean, it forms the main constituent country of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. The European portion of the Netherlands consists of twelve provinces and borders Germany to the east, Belgium to the south, and the North Sea to the northwest, sharing maritime borders in the North Sea with Belgium, the United Kingdom, and Germany. The five largest cities in the Netherlands are Amsterdam, Rotterdam, The Hague, Utrecht (forming the Randstad megalopolis) and Eindhoven (leading the Brabantse Stedenrij). Amsterdam is the country's capital, while The Hague holds the Dutch seat of parliament and government. The Port of Rotterdam is the largest port in Europe and the world's largest outside East Asia. Host city :For further information see Amsterdam Amsterdam is the capital and most populous municipality of the Netherlands. Its status as the capital is mandated by the Constitution of the Netherlands, although it is not the seat of the government, which is The Hague. Amsterdam has a population of 851,373 within the city proper, 1,351,587 in the urban area, and 2,410,960 in the Amsterdam metropolitan area. The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country but is not its capital, which is Haarlem. The metropolitan area comprises much of the northern part of the Randstad, one of the larger conurbations in Europe, with a population of approximately 7 million. Venue :For further information see Johan Cruyff ArenA The Johan Cruyff Arena (officially stylised as Johan Cruijff ArenA) is a stadium in Amsterdam, Netherlands. It is the largest stadium in the country. The stadium was previously known as the Amsterdam Arena (officially stylised as Amsterdam ArenA) until 25 October 2017, when the stadium was renamed after legendary Dutch footballer Johan Cruyff following his death in 2016. The stadium is the home of the association football club AFC Ajax since 1996. It was also the home of the now-defunct American football club Amsterdam Admirals. It was one of the stadiums used during Euro 2000, and also held the 1998 UEFA Champions League Final and 2013 UEFA Europa League Final. The stadium will also host three group stage matches and one match in the 1/8 final of the Euro 2020. Both international and Dutch artists have given concerts in the ArenA, including Take That, Celine Dion, Madonna, Michael Jackson, André Hazes, David Bowie, AC/DC, One Direction, The Rolling Stones, Beyoncé and Rihanna. The dance event Sensation is held in the stadium every year. The stadium has a retractable roof combined with a grass surface. It has a capacity of 54,033 people during football matches, and of 68,000 people during concerts if a centre-stage setup is used (the stage in the middle of the pitch); for end-stage concerts, the capacity is 50,000, and for concerts for which the stage is located in the east side of the stadium, the capacity is 35,000. It held UEFA five-star stadium status, which was superseded by a new system of classification. Bidding phase In early February it was announced that there will be a bidding phase to decide the host of the first edition. However, only Amsterdam applied and ultimately became the host. Key: Host venue Participants 40 countries debuted in the inaugural edition of YEMC. The submissions for the first edition opened in late January 2018. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. The contest started on TBA July 2018. Semi Final 1 There are 20 countries participating in the First Semi Final. must also vote here. Semi Final 2 There are 19 countries participating in the Second Semi Final. must also vote here. Grand Final There are 21 countries participating in the Grand Final (10 countries of each Semi Final) + Host. Other Countries * - Estonia was going to debut, but withdrew later without citing any reasons for the withdrawal. * - Gibraltar was going to debut, but withdrew later, because of having less interest than in the start of the confirmation. Gibraltar won‘t be allowed to participate in future anymore since a survey decided the country's withdrawal from the YEMCBU. * - Slovakia was going to debut, but withdrew later without citing any reasons for the withdrawal. * - Tunisia was firstly decided to be a member of YEMCBU, but was later rejected. However, Tunisia might get accepted in future. * - Vatican City was firstly decided to be a member of YEMCBU, but was later rejected, since there aren’t "real" citizens living in the Vatican. It’s still not ruled out if celebrities with Italian roots (like Ariana Grande, Alessia Cara or Lady Gaga) should represent the Vatican at the Your European Music Contest. 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: